Face Down
by SlntLullaby
Summary: Freddie noticed something was wrong. Something has been off about Sam lately. It takes a lot to hurt Sam Puckett, and this new boyfriend she has, did. He hurt her bad. She was scared of him. Scared of what he would do to her next. He was a sick monster.
1. Chapter 1: I see what's going down

**Face Down**

_**An iCarly Story**_

**Chapter 1**

**Written by: SlntLullaby**

**Inspiration: Face Down by: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

* * *

"_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy. One look puts the rhythm in my hands. Still, I'll never understand why you hang around. I see what's going down."_

* * *

Freddie watched Sam. He watched her stand up, then walk over to James, her boyfriend, then take his hand. He wished that he was James. He was in love with Sam. He had been for a long time. He just kept dragging on after Carly to cover up that he liked Sam. If Sam found out she'd kill him. Whenever Sam would look over in his direction, his heart would skip a beat. His palms would get sweaty and he would feel light-headed. All it took was that one look. Freddie still watched her as they walked out of the cafeteria. Everyone else was eating. No one watched her. No one but Freddie. He saw her shirt sleeve come up the slightest bit when they walked by him. Freddie saw the bruises. The bruises that covered her arms. He saw James' fingernails digging into Sam's wrist. He saw her hand stiffen in pain. He never understood why Sam always wore long sleeves and long pants all the time now, since she'd been dating James. Now, he realized why. It made him think.

"Hey, Carly, has Sam been wearing more makeup than usual?" Freddie asked Carly, who was talking to Valerie.

"Yeah, I guess she has… why?" Carly answered, looking confused.

"Oh, just wondering," Freddie said, looking towards the doors where he saw a flash of curly blonde hair disappearing. The door slammed shut, unnaturally, and the same curly blonde hair as before was suddenly smashed against the window in the door. Then, it sank lower and lower, out of view.

'_Oh God… Sam,' _Freddie thought. James walked in through the doors. Freddie got up and stopped him.

"Where's Sam?" Freddie asked harshly.

"Um, at her locker I think. Jeez dude, you don't need to have an attitude," James said, looking at him weirdly.

"Is she? Or is she writhing on the floor in pain?" Freddie hissed into James' ear. James narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you say that Benson? What the hell did she tell you?" James said nastily and so only Freddie could hear him. Just then, Sam walked in through the doors and over to them.

"Hey babe," James said, kissing her cheek. Freddie saw Sam's face cringe, ever so slightly. Then, she smiled. Freddie could tell it was a fake smile. Even though Sam was the best at hiding things from people and lying, he could see right through all of it. Freddie was the only one who could, and she knew that. Even though she knew, she tried to make the smile look as real as possible and not like one she had just plastered on her face.

"Hey James, hey Freddork," she said. Freddie nodded slightly, and then walked toward the exit. As he passed Sam, he saw the tiniest bit of red in her hair.

'_Damn you James. I see what's going on. I see right past your phony little act. You are __**not **__just going to hurt Sam and get away with it. This is gonna stop. __**Now,' **_Freddie thought and pushed open the doors angrily, letting them slam shut behind him. He didn't dare turn around and look at Sam. It would just break him down. Now, it was time to help Sam. He would help Sam and make James pay, if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2: He swears he loves you

**Face Down**

_**An iCarly Story**_

**Chapter 2**

**Written by: SlntLullaby**

**Inspiration: Face Down by: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

* * *

"_Cover up with makeup in the mirror, tell yourself it's never gonna happen again. You cry, alone, and then he swears he loves you."_

* * *

Sam sighed and walked into the girl's bathroom at school. She looked into the mirror and choked on her breath at her reflection. Bruises covered her face, and a long, deep scratch was clearly visible on her face. She opened her backpack and dug around for her cover-up. She winced slightly as she started to cover the visible pain on her face.

"God, please help me," Sam muttered under her breath. She glanced up at the mirror again and was pleased at what she saw. You could barely tell that she was covered with bruises and the scratch was invisible. Oh, the power of cover-up.

"Thank you Covergirl, for your magic cover-up," Sam said, and then put the compact back into her backpack. She opened the heavy bathroom door and got ready to walk out. She froze with fear when she spotted a fairly tall boy with shaggy, wavy, brown hair wearing a black t-shirt, dark gray skinny jeans, and blue, gray, and black sneakers. James. She let go of the door, let it shut, and backed up to the wall. She slid down the wall and put her head in her knees, rocking slightly.

"He's not gonna hurt you this time Sam. He'll change. He said he would. Just go out there and see him. He's not going to hurt you anymore," Sam told herself, trying to coax away her fear. She knew that he would still hurt her. She knew that he was lying when he told her he'd stop hurting her. But, she still trued to believe it. She stood up, took a deep breath, and walked over to her locker. She spun her dial on her lock around and then felt a pair of hands on her shoulders before she finished her combination. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. Then, she plastered yet another fake smile on her face, and opened her eyes, while turning around to face the person.

"Hey babe. 'Sup?" James asked her and hugged her, making sure to squeeze as tight as he could, especially where her bruises were. It took Sam all she had not to scream out in pain.

"Oh, uh, nothing," she replied and he let go of her.

"Hey, I need to tell you something," James said, and looked around to make sure that no one was in sight of Sam's locker. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and tilted her head slightly.

"…What is it?" she asked him hesitantly. He took her by her shirt and then slammed her into the row of lockers. She took her hand and put it to her head, trying to make the pain stop. Then he threw her even harder against the lockers. Sam whimpered on the floor, holding her head, and not daring to let the tears escape her eyes.

"You're just a worthless piece of shit," he said, grimacing at her.

"But… you promised you wouldn't anymore!" she said, sniffling.

"I promise a lot of things. And I never keep them," he said, grinning evilly. Sam's face twisted in pain and she bit down on her lip to keep from whimpering. James then bent down and kissed her forehead.

"But don't worry, I still love you," he whispered.

"I doubt that," Sam whispered back, hoarsely. He slapped her, leaving a red mark on her cheek.

"Don't. I swear I love you babe," he said back sternly, then got up and walked away, leaving Sam on the ground. Sam leaned up against the lockers and put her arms around her knees. Finally, she cried. She let the tears just flow out. The tears blinded her vision and she put her head down. Then, she felt a body next to hers. She quickly wiped the tears away, in case it was James. It was a boy, but the boy was certainly not James, though. She immediately recognized him. She'd known him for too long not to. The boy beside her put his arm around her and pulled her closer toward him.

"Shh, it's alright to cry. Just let it out," he said, rubbing her back and stroking his fingers through her hair.

"Freddie… he- James…" Sam started, but couldn't finish, as she choked on her sobs.

"I know. I saw what happened. And at lunch the other day, I saw then too," he said quietly.

"You know what he does?" Sam asked, without lifting her head up, and continuing to soak Freddie's shirt with tears. Not that he minded that, though.

"Yeah, I know. But don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. I figured you'd probably murder me if I did," he said.

"Damn right," Sam said, causing both her and Freddie to laugh.

"So, what're you gonna do?" Freddie asked her.

"Nothing," she replied.

"You've got to do _something!_" Freddie said, exasperated. Sam pulled back from him.

"You don't understand, Freddie! I can't do anything!"

"If you don't do anything, I will," Freddie told her, very seriously. Sam then stood up and grabbed her backpack.

"Don't you dare say anything Benson. If you do, I swear, you won't even want to _live _after I'm done with you!" Sam yelled.

"You need help!" Freddie yelled back, standing up as well.

"Well, I don't want any!" Sam growled and then walked out of the school, slamming the doors closed behind her. Freddie sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sam, please," he whispered to himself, looking down. He spotted a folded piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. He opened it and noticed it was in Sam's neat, pretty handwriting. _'I'll read it later,'_ Freddie thought to himself, and put it inside of his phone that was in his khaki pant's pocket.

"Well, there's no point in going back to class," Freddie said aloud, to no one. So, he walked out of the doors of Ridgeway, just as Sam had done, and headed to one of his favorite places, where Sam might be. The park.

* * *

**Ooh, updated! Learan, I updated just for you! You're just so special, since you're my BGBFL! Haha, oh and thank you for my health class being so boring. I just write my stories in that class. Haha, it's not like we do anything besides watch videos and PowerPoints anyway. Lol, well, read and review please! It makes me happy. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline and made up characters. Oh, and thank you to my cousin, James, for letting me use his name. Well, technically, I didn't ask, he was the first person I saw in my health class, so I decided to make it him… but that doesn't really matter. Haha, but yeah, seriously, I don't own him either. That'd be just a little bit weird. **


	3. Chapter 3: She falls to the ground

**Face Down**

_**An iCarly Story**_

**Chapter 3**

**Written by: SlntLullaby**

**Inspiration: Face Down by: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**

* * *

**"_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?"_

_

* * *

_Sam walked back to her house, trying not to think. When she got to her front door and put her hand on the knob, she was surprised to find it was open. Her mom wasn't home from work yet. She sighed, and walked inside. Her eyes widened and her heart slammed across her chest when she saw James standing in her living room, smirking.

"J- James? What are you… doing here?" she stuttered out.

"I can't just come over here to see my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh… I don't think that's why you're here," Sam said, dropping her backpack and keys on the floor. He walked over to her and put his hand on her arm.

"You're right," James whispered in her ear, slamming the door behind her shut. "It's not why I'm here," he finished. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her away from the door, and then threw her to the ground.

"James, stop!"

Freddie wrapped his arm around the rope of the tire swing in the park. Sam unfortunately wasn't there.

"Stupid Sam. What the hell is wrong with her? He's a fucking creep. How did she even get herself into this mess?" Freddie asked himself. He decided to read the note Sam had written. He gently unfolded it.

_ I'll be dead or seriously injured before anyone probably takes the time to read about my worthless life. Here, I'm going to confess everything._

_1. Carly: You are a great friend, but you had to go and be so fucking perfect. You stole the only things that were mine. And maybe you didn't know that you stole some of them. But the most important thing to me that you stole was Freddie, and you __**knew**__ that I loved him. I could keep going on and on, but there are too many things to list for you. But you still are my best friend._

_2. Freddie: Plain and simple, __**I love you**__. I always have. I never even thought that I'd fall this in love. The sun can burn out, the stars can stop shining, the oceans can dry up, and the world can just stop existing, and I'll __**still**__ love you. You were just too thickheaded to realize how I felt about you._

_3. Spencer: I was confused about you for a really short period of time, because hey, you're cute. But I just love you as a big brother. You're always there for me, so thank you for that._

_4. Melanie: I always say that I don't like you, because, well, it's the truth. You try too hard to be perfect, and better than me. But, you are my sister, and so I can't say that I __**hate **__you. _

_5. This confession is about me. None of you knew, but James abused me. I don't want him doing that to another girl, so whoever reads this, do something to him so he won't abuse anyone else. _

_6. James: You got your wish. Happy now?_

_ Goodbye. Love to those who really cared about me. I don't really give a fuck about those of you who didn't._

_ -Sam Puckett_

Freddie couldn't stand it. He absolutely loathed James now. He pulled out his phone to call James, but decided against it, because he knew that Sam would kill him if he started meddling in her business. He walked home to his apartment. When he got inside, his mom started asking him questions about where he had been. He ignored her, and went to his room and laid down on his bed, quickly falling asleep, thinking of Sam's note.

Sam sat slumped against the side of the staircase. James came over, kicked Sam in the side one final time, and then walked out the door. Once she heard the door slam shut, Sam pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and called Freddie. When he didn't answer, she sighed, and called Carly. Carly answered on the second ring.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Carly answered.

"Carly? I need help," Sam croaked out. Carly immediately became concerned by Sam's tone of voice.

"Sam! What happened? What's wrong?" Carly asked Sam. Sam sighed.

"Go get Freddie. He'll know what-" Sam said, but then she felt lightheaded, and she dropped her phone. Everything went black after that.

"Sam? Sam!" Carly cried out. She knew something was very wrong, so she opened her door, and ran across the hall, opening Freddie's as well. Mrs. Benson wasn't in the apartment.

"Freddie!" she called, and got no answer. She ran to his room, and opened his door, seeing him sleeping. "_Freddie, _wake up!" she screamed. Freddie's eyes opened slightly.

"Wha?" Freddie mumbled sleepily. Carly jumped on top of him and shook him until he was fully awake. "What the hell, Car?"

"Something's wrong with Sam! She just called me, and she sounded so broken. and she told me to go get you, and then she stopped answering!" Carly said hysterically. Freddie sat up quickly, and got out of bed, grabbing Carly's arm.

"Come on, let's go! She's probably at her house. I'll explain what's going on, on the way," he said, and ran out the door, with Carly behind him.


End file.
